A technology for adjusting a parking position using a remote operation device outside a vehicle interior is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP 2006-306233 A.
When a communication situation between an operation device existing outside a vehicle and the vehicle is bad, a communication speed between the operation device and the vehicle decreases. Thus, the operability of the operation device sometimes decreases due to the decrease in the communication speed. The foregoing decrease in the operability of the operation device is generated because arrival of an instruction signal corresponding to an operation performed in the operation device is delayed due to the decrease in the communication speed, for example.
For example, when the arrival of the instruction signal is delayed, the responsiveness for the operation performed in the operation device decreases. Thus, an operator mistakenly believes that the operation is not received, and sometimes repeats the same operation. Consequently, an excessive operation is performed, thereby leading to a result that the operator does not intend, and the operator feels unhandiness of the operation device.
As just described, the decrease in the operability of the operation device possibly provides a feeling of discomfort for the operator.
An object of the present invention is, when a target parking position is manually adjusted in an operation device configured to park a vehicle by a remote operation, to reduce a feeling of discomfort that an operator feels due to a decrease in operability of the operation device in association with deterioration in a communication situation between the operation device and the vehicle.